Rain Chromá
Rain Chromá most definitely considers his stuttering and speech problems to be what makes up the most of his life. He consistently questions the meaning of it and completely ignores the fact that he has an entire destiny written ahead of him. The fact that who he considers his slavemaster, Iris, is also his mother is big torture and a constant source of headaches for him, which perhaps explains why he is so much of an air-head and that there are literally clouds that surround him. Or more like: he traps himself in a literal daydream fantasy to get away from the harsh reality of this world. He sides with the Rebels simply because he does not believe that people should be controlled by fate as just that simple word cloaks the meaning of 'free will' and is simply just an excuse for what he believes to be laziness. Character Personality Rain is relatively mild-mannered but very meek. His one major fear is public speaking and talking to more than five people in general. He is a good listener but is someone who is heavily influenced by the things that he listens to, unless these pieces of little gossip that he is being fed is about his mother, which he is indignant towards. He is quite shy and emotional too - possibly due to his self-proclaimed painful past. However, as an Iris kid, a son of the Greek goddess of rainbows, Rain is artistically inclined. He is naturally creative and has a heart for any types of art, including the performing arts and language arts and of course, the 'normal' form of art. Art is a medium for Rain to express his raw emotions in a pure way. Because of his sad history, if he plays an instrument, it's usually in a minor key. When he paints or colors, he uses cool colours and tones. As mentioned earlier, Rain is quite emotional. It's not puberty or anything. A petty argument will make him mad. A simple scolding will make him cry. A mere friendly 'slap-on-the-back' gets him shocked or afraid. Actually, a lot of minute and uneventful things can easily make him sad or desperate. This doesn't help him as he can be easily labeled as a 'cry-baby' by bullies which makes the situation a whole lot worse. This state of him having a loss of control over his emotions could be due to the fact that centuries of 'self-proclaimed' suffering has caused him to scar and crack emotionally to the point that he is on the verge of his breaking down into a blubbering emotional mess or even being officially diagnosed with a disorder. Rain has an unusual coping mechanism. He is an active daydreamer and has chosen to lock himself in a daydreaming fantasy most of the time whereby hardly anything is real, even when coming to Ever After High. His creativity during these periods of time shoots to insane levels of high and sometimes he has difficulty in differentiating reality and his imagination, signs that prove he is on a slippery slope. He has long stopped believing that anything actually exists and the life he is living now is simply unreal. He sometimes doesn't even believe that life exists. In a nutshell, he could be considered something like a nihilist. To close friends, he has stated that he 'can't wait for him to wake from this nightmare and realise he didn't even have a nightmare at all because he didn't exist' but he would 'miss them'. During these periods of time, it seems like to himself that he co-exists in two realities at the same time. He is partially aware of his actual surroundings but he claims to have 'double vision', as if he is seeing a second world. This is just his sense of judgement starting to fail him by blurring the line between his imaginary world and reality and is indeed a sign that he is suffering from some sort of mental disorder or going insane. If given a red pill and a blue pill, he will ''definitely ''take the blue one. As a result, Rain is a literal air-head to the point where he subconsciously summons actual clouds to surround his head. He can be a clumsy klutz, so don’t trust him with objects that are easily breakable. Just like himself. Metaphorically. How does Rain have friends? Answer: Rain is actually very friendly but somewhat for the wrong purposes. He desires friendship so that he doesn't look to be a loner, despite the fact that it is very clear that he is obviously an introvert. He likes to hang out with others but does come off as clingy at times. These traits, along with his loyalty and generosity to people who are good to him make him a supposedly good friend. With the friends he has, he does truly and genuinely enjoy their company and they make him feel welcomed. However, he is also a good person to be anyone's loyal servant or minion as he is very submissive but please - don't backstab him. He's just too innocent to be pained further. But with all that said, he is the perfect candidate for such to be carried out. Appearance Rain has long silky hair which he often ties into a low ponytail. Thus, he often gets mistaken for a girl. His eyes are a mild shade of pink-grey and often, there are clouds surrounding him, literally painting the image that 'his heads are always in the clouds'. Interest and hobbies bullet points because the last hobby is not done * Art * Music * Humanities in general Abilities TBA skillset and abilities are always the last things i write Skillset TBA because ^ Myth How does the myth go? Main article: Iris How does Rain come into it? TBA tbh i never thought about it but it shall be something that ties into actual greek mythology you bet Viewpoint on destiny Rebel. Nuff' said. In other words, TBA. Relationships you can read them here: Rain Chromá/Relationships Category:Males Category:Greek Mythology Category:Rebels Category:CowMooMoo